


until the last of our breaths

by 127ghouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Baekhyun appeared for two seconds, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Zitao passed by in a blur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14589819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Sehun goes down a bit to the memory lane, remembering his first meeting with Jongin and throughout their journey as the best of friends.





	until the last of our breaths

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while listening to Taeyang's Wedding Dress. I felt an overflow of emotions so here it is! Fluffy and romantic, a breath of fresh air from my usual explicit and angsty works. Angst? I don't know her. 
> 
> There might be errors so please excuse ; ; Enjoy reading!

Sehun remembers meeting Jongin for the first time when he was six and the other was seven. It was winter and Sehun was only allowed an hour outside to play snowballs with his cousins. He was wearing the thickest coat ever, according to him and it had fur on the hood which tickled him every now and then. As he rolled snow in his little hands to form a ball, the door of the house next to theirs opened and out was a boy his height, skin darker than his that reminded Sehun of summer and hair so fluffy it made Sehun want to mess it.  
  
The boy was pouting. Sehun couldn't hear what he assumed the boy's mother was saying but he was sure it made the boy sulk even more. The woman went back inside and left the boy alone who at the moment chose to sit on the snowy steps. Sehun noticed the boy's eyes lingering on their group and when he was about to ask the boy to play, a snowball hit the side of his head that sent him faceplanting on the ground. His cousins laughed and mocked him before playing by themselves and little Sehun, with a frown on his face picked himself up and dusted off his precious coat.  
  
There was a gentle laugh in the air and Sehun looked at the boy who was covering his mouth with a hand, hiding a wide smile. For some reason little Sehun didn't feel annoyed because the boy was clearly laughing at him and instead he made his way over and sat next to the other. The boy stopped laughing and Sehun grinned at him.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sehun. Welcome to our village."  
  
The boy dressed in red coat (Sehun noted that it didn't have fur on the hood and it made him frown because coats with fur are the best coats) gave him a toothy smile. "I'm Jongin, nice to meet you!"  
  
Little Sehun thought Jongin was cute and pinched his cheeks, only letting go when Jongin whined. Sehun cackled and held his new friend's hand before tugging him to their group to play.  
  
And that was how their friendship started.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
There was nothing better than growing up with Jongin. They became like two peas in a pod, joined by the hip. Wherever Jongin was, there was Sehun. Sehun begged his parents to attend the same school as Jongin. Since Jongin is a year older, he entered high school ahead of Sehun. It was already bad that they couldn't be in the same grade level in primary and middle so Sehun made it his job to beg his parents every single day to let him be with his bestest friend and Sehun always gets what he wants.  
  
When he finally entered high school, it was overwhelming. There were different cliques and he found it hard to fit in at the beginning. Eventually, he found friends that liked the same interest and wanted to hung out with him. He never forgot Jongin, though. The older boy was the reason he enrolled in that school so whenever there were chances, Sehun would drop by Jongin's room and chat with him. Jongin's friends found it odd how he was glued to a student younger than him but Jongin shrugged it off with a, "he's like my brother from a different mother. He comes first than all of you combined."  
  
Sehun remembers feeling warm in the chest after Jongin said that. They spent lunch breaks together and whenever there would be festivals and school wide activities, Jongin would always be found dragging Sehun here and there.  
  
As a teen, Sehun was tall and lanky. He wore thick framed glasses, a result of nonstop reading to get the best rank in class. He was a nerd, as what everybody except Jongin called him, and he didn't care about the way he dressed. He received numerous teasing and verbal bullying because of his appearance and never once Sehun cared because Jongin would always be there to land a punch on his bully's face. Jongin had been sent to the office a few times and Sehun would always wait outside.  
  
"Hyung, are you okay?" Sehun held Jongin's hand as soon as the other exited the office, followed by his bully who looked ashamed.  
  
Jongin grinned and wrapped an arm around Sehun, "Don't worry your pretty little head. Who cares about being sent to the office every once in a while. I'll never let them hurt you, Sehunie."

Jongin in high school was the popular guy; he would be in different circles of friends, be it the cool kids or the quiet ones. He was popular for his personality and especially his looks. Everybody liked him. Sehun had been the one to collect love letters from Jongin's admirers to deliver to the older after school. Jongin would read them out loud for Sehun to hear and they would laugh, not because they were mocking the letters but because Jongin was far from the perfect dream guy these girls and boys would describe him in their letters.  
  
You see, Jongin would be a brat and rebel sometimes, too. His grades weren't perfect and he got into fights when Sehun got bullied. He was nice and friendly, that was it.  
  
"Don't you want to date one of them?" Sehun asked one day after Jongin finished reading three letters for that week.  
  
"I appreciate their effort, but I don't know. Dating is another thing, Hun. I have no experience and they will be disappointed to know that the boy they're crushing on isn't what he really is."  
  
"Are you scared of disappointing them?" Sehun put the envelopes in Jongin's bag. Jongin shook his head and wrapped an arm around Sehun's shoulders, pulling him close.  
  
"I'm not. I just don't have a reason to please them. Plus dating them means less time with you. Do you want that?"  
  
Sehun scrunched his nose and thought about it. He thought about the amount of times he spent with Jongin and the memories they already made. He couldn't remember a time they left each other out and maybe they had been with each other for far too much.  
  
"No. I want to be with you all the time."  
  
  
  
  
  
Obviously, it had to be broken. Sehun's promise of only being with Jongin was broken when he met a guy in college. They instantly clicked and Sehun found himself hanging out with this guy instead of Jongin. Jongin noticed, of course and confronted Sehun about it.  
  
"You said you had an errand to do yesterday but you were at the library with that Zitao. You could have just told me the truth, Sehun. I bought you hot cakes and waited in our room until what, 9 in the evening?"  
  
Jongin was glaring at him from his bed. Sehun rolled his eyes and closed his book. He was stressed from reviewing for a test the next day and he didn't really want Jongin to pester him now.  
  
"I had an errand, hyung. I had to do some revisions for my class. What's your problem? I was only studying with Zitao. What's wrong with that? Can I not have friends other than you?"  
  
Sehun almost jerked out of his seat when Jongin threw his own book on the floor and wore his shoes, ready to head out of their room.  
  
"I don't have a problem with you replacing me. But don't bring him to the places you know are special to both of us."  
  
Jongin slammed the door close, leaving Sehun in his realization that he actually sat with Zitao at the far end of the library where he and Jongin would always study together. Jongin claimed the table as theirs and even went as far as vandalizing the chair, writing their names on the wooden surface.  
  
The older didn't return to their room that night and it made Sehun worry. Jongin never slept at any of their friends without him but he guesses it can't be helped now that the other was mad at him. Sehun admitted his selfishness, though. Was it being selfish?  
  
Jongin came back the next day and avoided talking. It pained Sehun to know that he's the reason of the cold shoulder given to him. That day he rejected Zitao's offer to hang out and stayed in their shared room to wait for Jongin.  
  
It was already close to midnight when his best friend came back. Sehun could smell the faint scent of alcohol and knew that the other was drunk.  
  
"Hyung, why did you drink? It's a weekday, we have classes to-,"  
  
"Shut up, Sehun, will you? Shut the fuck up for once." Jongin grunted and turned his back to the other before taking off his shirt to shower.  
  
Sehun didn't mind the harsh words and busied himself with admiring Jongin's physique. Throughout the years Jongin's muscles filled out in the right places and made him look bigger than Sehun when the latter is an inch or two taller. Sehun was still lanky despite the broad shoulders and still looked easy to bully. There were no more bullies though and Jongin stopped getting into fights.  
  
Jongin, despite being slightly drunk felt eyes burning on his back so he turned, catching his best friend's hot gaze on him. Sehun's cheeks instantly flamed.  
  
"What are you looking at."  
  
Sehun failed to respond when he found nothing to say and Jongin took the chance to approach the other's bed and corner him, effectively locking Sehun in between his naked torso and the cold wall.  
  
"Would you remember this tomorrow when you sober up?" Sehun kept his hands on his lap, afraid that he might do something if he decides to hold Jongin's arms.  
  
Jongin smirked and leaned close, breath fanning over Sehun's cheek.  
  
"Try me."  
  
Sehun remembers waking up the next day all sore with Jongin already awake next to him, fully bare and staring into his eyes with a look so unreadable that Sehun felt illiterate, being unable to know what goes on in Jongin's head.  
  
"We're naked." Jongin said as he withdrew an arm from being wrapped around Sehun's waist. Sehun almost whined about the lack of warmth.  
  
"I know."  
  
"We fucked." Sehun winced at the choice of words but there really was nothing better to call what they did.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What are we gonna do now?" Jongin helped his best friend to sit up and made the other face him, fixing Sehun a gaze that told him not to look away.  
  
"W-well, we confess what we feel for each other, I guess.... Isn't that what they do in the movies?"  
  
The laugh that came out of Jongin startled Sehun. He didn't expect the other to give such a reaction. He was expecting Jongin to ask him to forget it, that it never happened, that Jongin didn't like Sehun that way and that he hated gays. They both know Sehun was gay. Always had been.  
  
"Ah, alright. Then I guess you should know by now that I like you. Like, two boyfriends making out and feeling each other up kind of like." Jongin's smile had been so bright, any sign of hangover gone. Sehun remembers tackling his best friend, now boyfriend to bed and kissing his face, a confession that required no words needed.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can you like uhhh, perhaps stop moving around because I'm stressing out here and I'm not even the one getting married." Baekhyun, Sehun's secretary and second best friend after Jongin spoke. For the record, Sehun had already stopped moving around and had only been switching positions on the couch while tapping his sole on the carpeted floor trying to calm his nerves.  
  
"I'm getting married, Baek. Oh my god, this is it. What if Jongin wasn't there? What if he realizes I'm not the one he wants to spend his life with for eternity and he leaves me and becomes a runaway groom? What happens to our house with a small backyard and ten dogs and a garden of vegetables? Oh my god he's the only one I want and I'm going to die alone, Baek I'm cry-,"  
  
"SHUT UP! Shut up, Sehun. Shut up. I'm this close to walking out and announcing the wedding is cancelled. Oh my lord."  
  
"The wedding is cancelled?! What-"  
  
"It will be if you don't shut your mouth and calm the frickity down. I beg of you."  
  
Baekhyun takes a deep breath and does something similar to what Sharpay does when preparing for a performance. That brr brr brr mah!  
  
Sehun finally calms down, at least it's what it looks like and Baekhyun pats the poor guy on the shoulder.  
  
"It's been what, 22 years? 22 years is enough for you to know that Jongin will never leave you, Sehun. It will always be you above anything else, right?"  


 

Sehun remembers when Jongin proposed to him. It was their graduation, Sehun completed a four year course while Jongin completed five years and their parents were there to congratulate them. Out of the blue Jongin gets down on one knee and pulls out a velvet box, and their parents show nothing but surprise on their faces. Sehun felt tears about to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Hunie, we've been together for so many years that I forgot how to count. We've been together through thick and thin, through the calm and the storm, through ups and down, through best and worst. I've loved no one but you, and I guess that's been fated since the day I saw you get hit on the face with a snowball."  
  
Sehun whined and stomped, making Jongin laugh at his adorable actions.  
  
"Nonetheless I found you pretty, despite the redness on your cheek. I grew up wanting to be by your side all the time and that never changed. Now, I'm here to ask you to be with me for as long as possible.  
  
Sehunie, will you marry me?"  
  
Sehun cried as he said yes, their families clapping and congratulating them for a new reason. He hugged Jongin as soon as the ring settled on his finger, whispering nothing but a promise of forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
They have exchanged vows and they now wear their rings. Jongin gives Sehun's hand a gentle squeeze as the priest gives them the blessing before leaning in to kiss his now husband's lips, feeling the other smile in between. They pull away just as everyone celebrates their marriage and they stepped down the altar to greet their families.  
  
Sehun feels Jongin tug at his hand and he finds himself being dragged out of the church, their families and friends crying out blessings and wishes of happiness behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy... that was amazing." Jongin wipes the sweat off his forehead and gathers his tired husband in his arms. Sehun curls up in Jongin's hold and the other plants a kiss on his forehead with a soft hum.  
  
"Want to take a shower now?"  
  
Sehun shakes his head and hugs Jongin tighter, feeling his skin burn each time Jongin kisses his bare shoulder.  
  
"Thank you, Nini. Thank you for being my friend and for loving me."  
  
Jongin grins and cups Sehun's cheek, pressing a long kiss on his lips.  
  
"No, thank you for befriending a sulky little me. I have...a lot to say and be thankful for, Sehun. I love you, let me thank you by taking care of you every day of my life."  
  
Sehun tears up, probably due to the overwhelming feeling added by the physical satisfaction right after making love with his husband. He gives a few little kisses on Jongin's lips and whispers, "I love you too, baby. I love you too."  
  
xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
